Avatar: The Cave Of Wonders
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Tried my luck with an Avatar Last Airbender story. For once, this does not include yaoi! SURPRISE! But, it does however have incest in it. It's M rated for a reason, heh. So, still.. Do not read unless you like that stuff. I'm not responsible if you go against that warning kiddies. :P
1. Chapter 1

A little something I came up with during re-watching Avatar after like, so many years of not seeing it! I for once, decided to take a go at a straight relationship. I don't know why but I honestly just don't see Zuko with anyone else but Azula. To me, they fit together perfectly and would make a dang good couple. Gosh, I'm twisted, haha. I'll shut up now.

Enjoy. :D

* * *

Azula watched him, as he preached, lectured, had his outburst. She watched as he fought with Mai... Not that, that was anything new.

Ever since the return to home, their home, she's done nothing but watch those two bicker, only to make up again moments later.

The kisses were painful to watch... And that was coming from someone who hasn't known such pain. Not like this. Her own mother's abandonment wasn't even a comparison.

She's gotten everything she's wanted, all except the person she's wanted most. The one she's been so close to and hasn't gotten the chance to have and that hurt.

Once hell bent on destroying him along with the avatar and for a while, she thought it was only jealousy.

After all, Prince Zuko would be next in line for the throne. He would get the power she once thought was hers, especially now that he was thought to be the murderer of Ang.

Yet, that wasn't it. Power wasn't it. This wasn't about jealousy, not jealousy of her brother at least.

This was jealousy of Mai tonight. Watching her and Zuko next to one another, shoulder to shoulder and head to head hurt the same as it has these past few weeks.

She had to do something about this, about them. She wouldn't stand for anything else than what she wanted. She's never done so before and this should be no different.

"Uh, Zuko... Could I have a word with you?" Azula questioned, after the boys rant and more importantly, after his and Mai's kiss.

Zuko turned his attention to her in mild confusion. Zuko? Where'd that come from? Where was the Zu Zu he's strangely gotten use to?

"What?" The prince asked, annoyed. Whether it be of himself naturally, just her or the fact his kiss with the girl he thought he loved was interrupted.

"I need to speak with you. Alone." She answered, her voice emotionless as she stood.

Zuko turned his focus back on his girlfriend. "I'll be right back."

"Whatever." was Mai's simple reply.

Zuko gave a sigh, for a split second he was damn tempted to erupt again. It was bad enough he was unstable on a daily basis, let alone have her constantly getting on his nerves with her lack of any feeling.

She was going to kill him yet or cause him to kill those around him.

That was beside the point right now though. He had his sister to deal with. He was sure things wouldn't go much smother with her than it did with anyone else.

In fact, she definitely would probably give him that final spark and make him go on a fire bending spree.

"What exactly do you want to say to me Azula?" Zuko asked, keeping his same grumpy attitude once they were out of view.

"I don't like the way she's treating you." Azula stated simply. She was never one to beat around the bush. Now shouldn't be the time to start because of mere nervousness.

Zuko crossed his arms over his chest. "She treats me just fine." Okay, that was a lie. He hated Mai quite honestly. But who else was there? Ty Lee? Her craziness would sure aggravate him!

He certainly didn't want any one of the many overly squeaky fan girls of his either. What an annoyance they would be.

Come to think of it, everyone annoyed him. He didn't think there was a female out there to be suitable for him.

"She's always picking fights with you. She's always flirting with other boys and pushing you to go off on them. Then she breaks up with you, only to get you back again, with just a simple kiss. It's pathetic, ridiculous." Azula spoke.

"What do you care? All my life all you've ever done was one up me. You've always wanted to see me unhappy at any cost. You tried to kill me! You expect me to believe this is some attempt to protect me, watch out for me? You just want to take another good thing from me. You see I've found some happiness and you want to take it away..." Zuko trailed off. "But it won't work!" He yelled, walking past her.

Azula followed, she wasn't about to let him out of her sight.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The boy roared, with a wave of his hand a fire wall stood between them. Of course, Azula could've broke it if she so wanted to. But she didn't long to fight him.

She did however stay put where she was. She would let Zuko control the moment tonight. "Zuko, it's not that! It's never been that! I never ment to upstage you.. Or make your life harder. To be honest, it use to be you I was always jealous of. That's why I worked so hard, I wanted to surpass the prince. You are next in line for the throne and I didn't take well to that but these days, that's not the problem… That was just mere childish jealous. This time is something more serious..." She paused, looking down.

Zuko gave it some thought, then a sigh as he let the barrier of fire disappear. "I'm listening." For once, he was. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

"In a sense, I' am protecting you, looking after you. She's not good for you. Can't you see? She's just bossing you around all the time! You do everything for her and she never appreciates it. She just wants more and more and you allow it. You're nothing but a…"

"A what?!" Zuko questioned with a growl.

"A puppet to her! She's just pulling the strings tighter and tighter and you don't see it. How can you stand to be around such a selfish girl? It irritates me to watch you run after her every time she whimpers, only for her too give you the cold shoulder or give some smart remark then make you do something else." Azula retorted with a glare on him, getting rather fed up herself.

"It's all a fair price for the only person who wants me. Who seems to like me for who I' am, not who they want me to be..." Zuko replied, glancing over at her. "The rest of the girls just lust for me because I'm the prince. Their future leader..."

"That's not true, there's plenty here who do that doesn't even know you're royalty." That took nerve for even her to say. To give him that information, to give him the chance to find someone he might actually find true love in was tough.

"Then what Azula? When they found out, all they'd want me for is my name, my wealth and power. I know how it works! It's not like it use to be with mom and dad. Things have changed..."

Azula let the silence linger for a moment's time. Should she say what she was thinking? It was a risk. A risk to lose what she did have already...

She took a deep breath. Might as well. She was a risk taker after all. "Not every girl would want that... Not every girl would expect everything from you only to give nothing in return... There's one girl who cares for you, who even loves you more than any other... A girl who's had chances to kill you but have let you go."

"If you're talking about Katara, you have lost your mi-"

"It's not the little water bender stupid."

"Then who is it!? It's hard enough I'm standing here, confused on myself, I don't need your confusion too!" Zuko shouted, turning to face her, to find she was now only inches from him.

Azula placed a hand on the left side of his face, her thumb gently rubbing over his scare. "It's me Zuko." She answered, staring him directly into his ever so beautiful autumn colored hues.

Zuko flinched under her touch, backing up several feet. "No, you're lying. You're my sister! This... It's..."

"It's not right, I know. But I'm not lying. I can't stand to sit by and watch Mai spend every moment with you, with the person I feel I belong with. We are each others half's... I can feel it." She frowned.

Zuko gave a shake of his head. "You're playing a trick on me. That's all this is... Or just one messed up dream..."

Azula growled, placing her hands on his shoulders once she reproached him. "It's not a dream and I' am not trying to trick you. Do you not see where it adds up? I've treated you so badly because it was my way to get your attention on me... And how I attacked the little water tribe girl and that dim wit brother of hers... I didn't want them taking you from me... Whether it is by death or by an attraction..."

"An attraction? What the hell kind of attraction would I have to them?" Zuko asked, taking her words back into consideration. "Wait, how did that idiot get into it?! You're not suggesting that you thought I would actually-"

"Well I don't know Zuko! You never had an interest in any girls up until Mai, I just thought... Well… You know..."

"NEVER! That's crazy! I can't believe you even thought such a thing! Katara I can understand but... Her brother?! You've lost it." Zuko took another step back.

"I just assumed. That's beside the point though! I attacked them for you. I killed the avatar, for you! I restored your honor for you! Because I love you..." Azula kept her eyes on him.

"I knew there was another motive... I just, I never thought it would be this..." Zuko let his gaze fall to the ground.

"I understand, you're surprised and you probably won't see me the same again... But I had to tell you. I've never felt like this before and I have only realized it several weeks ago... The more time you and Mai spent together, the more I got jealous of her... This is the only explanation." Azula spoke low.

Zuko gave a look her way, before taking a seat in the sand. "I don't know what to think, what to say... I'm sorry."

Azula sighed, taking a seat beside him. "Do you love Mai?" She asked simply.

Zuko didn't answer right away, unsure of how to.

"I, I don't know." He finally replied.

"Don't think about it. Listen to your heart ZuZu." Azula responded, staring out into the ocean.

Zuko blushed faintly. He would never admit to it, but he enjoyed Azula's cute little nickname for him. He disliked hearing her call him Zuko, it didn't seem right.

The boy cleared his throat, before giving his honest answer. "I suppose not. She gets on my nerves. I do try to give her my all, without getting anything in return but a kiss here and there. It's ridiculous. I want someone who can actually feel. Who wants to do for me too...? I spent 3 years alone, my whole life without a partner but yet, even with her I feel more alone then I did in my isolation."

"See? She is not who you love..." Azula muttered, scooting her right hand closer to his left.

Zuko gulped at the feel of her taking his hand in hers. Never has anyone given him these feelings. It was odd to say the last that his sister was the first.

Was this what love was really about? Feeling all warm and fuzzy inside? And a little like you were about t throw up any moment?

Zuko shook his head lightly. Scratch that last one. It was a disgusting thought... Even if he was that nervous.

"If father found out, we'd never be forgiven... The whole fire nation would ban us. I'd be an outcast again... With the exception of bringing you down with me." He frowned. Azula wasn't the only protective one. It's something else he would never admit but he was quite protective of her too.

No one was allowed to hurt her, but him of course. It's how family worked for them.

"He doesn't have to find out. No one does." Azula spoke, her eyes meeting with his again.

Zuko believed that, believed she would keep whatever secret they could have between them. Especially if it involved her and her honor.

He also trusted his instincts on this, and they were good for once.

Zuko leaned in closer to his sister. His lips were begging to feel hers.

However, before he was granted his kiss, Azula stood, holding her hand out to him. "Let's go somewhere more private, shall we?" She questioned, glancing back over to where they once were. "We're too close to the others here."

"What does that matter? We should be getting back to them shouldn't we?" Zuko asked, unsure of what she was up to.

"Just follow me; I have something to show you." Azula answered. "I promise it's nothing bad." She reassured.

Zuko hesitated for a moment. However, he placed his hand in hers, allowing her to lead him off to God knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

"What could you possibly have to show me in here?" Zuko asked, upon the two entering a cave nearby.

Azula kept him waiting for an answer, as she lit several torches that were planted in the rock wall.

"Well, I'm waiting." Zuko reminded.

"I lied." Azula answered, turning back to face him.

Zuko immediately went on the defense. "I should've known this was just a trick. What do you want? To fight me without their interference?" He asked.

"No you idiot. I didn't lie about that. I only lied about showing you something." The woman huffed, blowing a piece of her out of her face.

Zuko blushed light, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, right..."

Azula gave a low chuckle, moving closer to him. "You need to learn to control that temper of yours. You're always so cautious... So ready to jump and defend yourself against everything, even If it's nothing major."

"It's all I've known how to do." Zuko retorted, defending himself against her words as she moved in closer.

"Stop worrying so much ZuZu. I'm not out to get you." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"WH-what are you doing?" Zuko asked, blushing once more when he was pulled closer to her.

"Ssh, it's alright. Don't be so scared." She smiled, only inches from his face.

Zuko was just about to speak again, but was silenced when her lips were placed against his in a soft kiss.

It took him by surprise, even if he did want this minutes ago. The kiss gave him a warm feeling, made his blood rush and thought of anything else just disappear.

Mai hasn't even kissed him and it be like this. Hell, Mai's kisses were nothing. Empty, like her words. But Azula, hers eased his mind.

Zuko closed his eyes, allowing himself to return the kiss without fear, without hesitation as his arms were wrapped around her waist.

This alone was a thrill for him. Like a victory, a victory he couldn't boast about though.

Zuko didn't mind that however. It excited him to do something he could not speak of for once. It was their little secret and he loved that.

Maybe a little more than he should...

"Someone's getting a bit overly excited, hmm ZuZu?" She asked, groping the older's crotch.

Zuko's eyes shot open, and he took a step back away from her, only to back into the cave wall. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized, blushing brightly.

What was going on with him? This has never happened before!

He was sure it was silly, him 17 and didn't know a thing about these new feelings. But he's never met a person that brung him such a thing. He never took experiments into his own hands. All he knew was anger an obsession with someone he also knew he could've never captured.

Azula giggled softly. "There's nothing to be sorry about my dear brother. That's perfectly normal for a boy your age." She replied, closing in on him again.

"I'm not too comfortable with this..." Zuko mumbled, wiggling around, trying to escape her.

"It's alright Zuko, it's natural." Azula stated, pressing her body against his to keep him in place.

"I'm not ready for this!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I'm not giving you much of an option" Azula informed, unwrapping the sash around his waist, letting his shirt part.

"Such a gorgeous body my big brother has... It'd be a shame if it got burnt." She spoke, moving her index finger in a zigzag down his chest, making sure she kept it out of range from his skin.

Zuko swallowed deeply as he watched the bright blue flame. Now she was threatening him? What did he get himself into?

"I'm sorry but I'm nervous. What if I only screw things up?" Zuko asked.

"You won't, I'll help you along the way if you need it."

"And just how would you know?" Zuko growled the question.

"My own experiments." Azula growled back.

The boy gave a sigh. "Fine. I don't see a way out of this so I might as well go through with it."

Azula let the flame she had around her finger die. "That's what I want t hear." She smiled, leaning in to give another kiss to his lips as she slipped the shirt completely off of him.

Zuko didn't return it this time. His nerves were too far on his mind for him to get lost in that heaven.

Out of all the things his uncle has taught him, out of all the pointless advice and lectures; why couldn't he give him a little knowledge on this aspect of girls?

Then again, Zuko probably wouldn't have listened because it would've been too awkward for him.

"If it'd be more comfort for you, you can lie back on the ground and let me do all the work." She suggested.

"What!? No! I will not let you do all the work!" He retorted, earning a laugh from her.

"But ZuZu, you don't know a thing on what you're supposed to do."

Zuko gave a snort. "I'll trust my instincts and figure it out, I always have."

He hoped his instincts stirred him in the right direction on this. He really didn't have a clue on what to do.

"Alright, let's see how this goes." Azula remarked, stepping away from him.

Zuko watched with a glare as she stepped in front of the light of one of the torches.

Azula simply smirked up at him, as she reached around the back of her neck, untying the string.

Zuko kept his attention focused as the red top began to fall, revealing a good amount of her breast.

Keep going. Just keep going. Zuko was practically to the point of begging for that. He was impatient to see what his sister had to offer him.

Azula took hold of the bottom of the fabric, slipping it up over her chest at the slow pace she allowed, just to keep Zuko further on edge.

But, Zuko was soon granted his wish of seeing what lurked under the bikini top when she slid it over her head and through it to the ground carelessly.

The prince could feel his temperature rising once more and the red flush returning to his cheeks at the sight.

"Do you like what you see, prince Zuko?" She asked, now smiling innocently at him.

"I want more." The male pushed further, staring her up and down once. He enjoyed the sight he was given, but it wasn't enough.

"Men..." Azula scuffed. "Very well then." She took hold of each side of the swim skirt she wore, bringing Zuko's impatience back quick.

The woman slowly swung her hips back and forth as she pushed the fabric down just enough for her brother to catch a small fill of what he desired to see.

"Don't tease Azula." Zuko ordered. He wasn't in the mood to take things slow, to have her play her little games. She drove him to this, with her witty little comments not letting him leave. Now she was here to serve him and to do as he wanted.

"Yes my prince." She replied, slipping the skirt down to her ankles.

Zuko eyed various parts of her body, taking in every inch he could as she leaned down to push the fabric off of her.

Azula kicked it to the side where her top laid.

Zuko was given what he wanted. His sister standing there - in the blue tint of the torch not far behind her – completely naked.

"You're almost perfect..." Zuko mumbled, his hues scanning her to spot the imperfect that ruined what stood before him.

Almost!? Azula gave a glare at the word, however she didn't speak up. Zuko deserved a little control tonight. He deserved to feel empowered for once and she didn't wish to be anything like Mai and control him.

"Let your hair down." He ordered.

She listened and pulled the tie out of her hair, letting it fall around her.

Zuko gave a faint smile, pleased. "That's better." He spoke, approaching her.

This sense of control drove him to his bravery with her. He was fearless, with little nervousness remaining in him.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to them and locked their lips together.

This kiss wasn't like before, it was deep, and it was lustful.

Nonetheless, Azula moaned into the kiss that she returned.

There was the prince's chance. He took it. He didn't know a thing about this, about anything aside from an innocent kiss but it was as if his body and nerves that controlled it knew what to do now.

The girl blushed, wrapping her right arm around his neck, running her hand through his soft dark locks as her tongue danced with his.

Zuko's free hand was begging to explore her body, take in the feel of her slender frame but he was hesitant. Should he? What if he messed something up?

There he went, over thinking again.

That gave Azula a chance to have some control of her own.

She took hold of Zuko's hand, leading it from her thigh, up her side then up her stomach slowly.

Zuko didn't mind the guidance. It gave him insight on what she liked and what he should do in later times.

Azula rested his hand on her breast, moving it in a circular motion gently.

"That's how you go about things, ZuZu." She remarked, breaking their kiss as she let her hand fall back to her side.

Zuko gave a low growl, squeezing down.

He didn't need her to tell him what he should be doing. Like stated, his instincts were guiding him... It was just taking some time to listen to them is all?

"Mm, Zuko..." She let the soft moan escape. She was completely his now, that proved it to him. There was no turning back now and he would prove his dominance over her.

"I run the show now." The prince gently laid her back on the ground as he climbed in-between her legs.

Although it was rather cool and a bit hard for the princess's liking, Azula didn't complain about being pushed down on the rock underneath her. Nor did she mind having her brother now completely over her.

It excited her, because even if Zuko was in charge of what happened now, she still got exactly what she wanted.

The boy leaned down, kissing along her neck as his hands explored her slender body, starting from her hips going up to her chest.

To Azula's surprise, he was gentle with her. He took his time on the movements of his hands and the pace of the kisses placed to her sensitive neck.

"You're doing wonderful ZuZu..." The girl breathed deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck, running both hands through his hair, making a mess of normally neat locks.

Zuko gave no reply; words were useless for him at this moment. He just wanted one thing. To hear he was bringing satisfaction to the girl underneath him.

He nipped along her neck, as he softly caressed her breast.

His small attempt to hear another pleasured sound worked when Azula gave another moan.

Zuko was tempted to leave his mark behind, he wanted to... Nothing would please him more than his sister bare his proof of ownership for a period of time.

However, he feared it would raise too much suspicion, and too many questions to be asked.

Thus, he moved his kisses down to her shoulder blade, then her chest; where he kissed along one breast while fondling the other.

"Oh Zuko" Azula moaned, letting her left hand stray from Zuko's hair, grabbing a hold of his that was playing with her boob and moved it down her body slow, giving low soft moans with each inch of contact Zuko's fingers had with her skin.

The prince gave a slight moan of his own once his hand came in contact with her smooth pussy that was begging to be touched.

Azula guided him along the first few rubs before letting go of his hand and allowing him to take the reins.

Zuko didn't disappoint. He knew what he was suppose to do and knew it well already.

He rubbed his hand firm and slow against her, only straying every now and then to feel along her inner thighs, as his tongue played with her nipple before he finally took it into his mouth.

All Azula found she could do at this very second was 'oh' and 'ah' at the sensation her very brother gave her.

She's never felt ecstasy on such an extreme level. Not from herself in private lonesome nights and not even from the only thing she's ever thought she cared about – victory over others.

Yet, she also wanted more. Of course.

Azula took hold of her lovers hand once more, moving it away from her already wet pussy.

"Azula, I was enjoying that!" Zuko protested, now glaring down into her eyes.

"Mm, if you enjoy that then you'll go crazy for what I have in mind my prince." She smiled deviously back at him.

Zuko gave a slight tilt of his head, unsure of what she ment. "What?" He questioned like the clueless kid he was.

Azula gave a push to his forehead. "Use your mouth this time ZuZu." Her smile turned to a cocky smirk.

Zuko gave yet another growl, detesting how she knew more than him. How exactly? She couldn't know this from her own experimentations.

Although he briefly wondered, he didn't ask. Even with his dislikement towards her knowing more, he wasn't going to pass this opportunity up.

No male would, whether they were first timers or experts.

So, like the obeying boy he's suddenly become again, he moved down in between her legs.

He hesitated, for a split few seconds but dared to not back out, not now.

Zuko took hold of her legs as he leaned down, first taking in a deep sniff of her. He released the breath warmly out of his mouth down on her, bringing another sweet moan from her.

Zuko then leaned further down, brushing his lips over her slit, avoiding adding any pressure.

"Mmgh, brother..." The girl nearly whimpered. She never would've guessed the boy would've known even this much. It fascinated her, turned her on further.

Zuko switched his actions, kissing gently along her overly sensitive skin before starting to suck in various places towards the top.

"More, I want more." Azula ordered as she now ran her hand through his hair for the third time. It was odd to say but she enjoyed the feel, especially.

Zuko froze, staring up at her questionably yet ever so adorable. He wasn't exactly sure what his next move should be.

"I want to feel that tongue of yours fucking me." She answered, reaching down to her womanhood, spreading the lips.

Zuko gave a bright blush. When did his sister pick up such language? The least she could do is be discreet!

Azula gave a low chuckle at her brother's overly cute facial expression. "Get to it Zuko, unless you're not man enough."

Zuko scoffed at the remark. "I know what to do... I was just wondering if it was alright with you." He lied. But how could he be expected to know anything? He's never been taught a thing about intercourse of any kind.

He pushed his irritation aside, once again as he took his place back between her legs. He slowly slid his tongue into her as far as he could, getting exactly what he wanted from her; the princess's lusty moans and whimpers.

"Yes Zuko, that's it!" She exhaled a deep breath at the feel of his muscle flicking up and down inside her.

She couldn't imagine a feeling that could even come close to this, yet surpass it. It was the best thing she's ever known.

As the prince continued his job at hand, she un-twined her hand from his hair, to take hold of his right arm. She brung it up to her face, taking in his index and middle finger, sucking and licking them.

Zuko gave a moan himself at that. Damn, did she know how to excite a boy.

"Mm, does my big brother like that?" She asked, taking the olders fingers out for a moment.

Zuko only gave a groan, as the hand he still had around her thigh tightened. Of course he liked it, just like he liked getting the sweet taste of her on his tongue, therefore he wasn't about to pull back anytime soon unless forced.

Luckily, Azula took his sound for a yes and merely gave a smile as she inserted his fingers back in her mouth.

She let go of his hand, trusting he was focused enough to keep it there. She had a more important use for her fingers than to hold his wrist.

Zuko glanced up at her, watching as her hand went slightly below her pelvic bone.

Azula gave a pleased moan as she began to rub her clit.

Everything just got all the more better for the both of them.

She was feeling an increase of ecstasy and Zuko was granted more sounds of satisfaction from his dear little sister, making his own arousal grow. The feel of his fingers still being sucked on made it all the stronger.

He never would've imagined sharing such a moment with someone would be this good, this fulfilling. He doubted that even capturing or killing the Avatar himself would've been as good as this.

However, just as he was really getting into it, and when Azula had given a slight shudder, she quickly pushed him away.

"WHAT NOW!?" The boy roared, sitting up.

"I don't want things to end like this, leaving you with nothing gained." She answered with a light smile.

"No, it's fine Azula. I'm happy with how things are going now." Of course Zuko was merely lying. But he didn't wish for her to feel like she had to do something they might not be ready for.

Azula however was more than ready.

She reached up at him, grabbing a hold of his groin. "I want this, and I want you."

Zuko gave a gasp at the contact. "Azula, w-we don't have to do th-"

"Zuko, I said I want you. Now drop your pants."

"O-okay." There it came again, his nervousness.

Zuko stood up, ridding himself of the rest of his clothing.

"Well, I must say, the Prince sure isn't short on size." Azula smirked, eyes locking on his erection.

"I'm not short on anything." Zuko replied, leaning back down over her.

"Ah... No, you're not..." She moaned the words at the feel of his cock against her pussy.

Clearly he wanted to take his time with this, or he was just unsure still.

Either way, Azula wouldn't stand for the wait.

"Put It in Zuko." She ordered. "Or am I going to have to do that for you?" She asked smartly.

"No." Zuko answered, taking hold of his sex organ and slowly pushed it into her, inch by pleasurable inch, moaning low at the warm sensation that surrounded his manhood.

"Mmgh, yes that feels wonderful..." Azula moaned in delight.

Heaven to the both of them. They were finally connected, one all while gaining such a wondrous feeling.

From then on, Zuko needed no encouragement or guidance.

He took hold of the girl's legs, swinging them over his shoulder before he started to thrust into her.

Azula's cheeks flushed light red as she begun to run her hands along her body, making sure to keep her eyes locked with Zuko's.

This wasn't just an urge, it wasn't just sex. It was a means of bonding for them.

"So tell me Zuko… Has Mai gotten this yet?" She asked suddenly.

"No. You're the first." He answered sincerely, moving into her at a somewhat faster speed.

"Mm, Zuko, you've made me feel like the world's luckiest girl!" She gave a giggle.

What an odd sound. Zuko's never heard it of her, not for years at least.

He missed it though, he missed it as much as he enjoyed it. It made him give a warm smile in return. "No Azula, it's me who's the world's luckiest boy to be here with you right now."

Azula's eyes widened. Could he say a thing any sweeter? She thought not.

How she wanted to thank him, say something kind for once in return. However, he silenced her with a kiss before she had the chance to.

That was better to her liking though.

She returned the kiss, just as soft and sweet as Zuko had given it to her. It was the only time they broke eye contact, far too lost in the magic of their lips locked with one another's.

Azula's arms went to wrap around Zuko's neck, keeping him there.

Not that he wanted to move. He enjoyed, no wait, he loved this.

The feeling burned more fierce in his veins than any rage. It ran deeper than the flames that gave him his scare 3 years ago.

Yet, the kiss couldn't last forever and was broken when the two needed to breathe.

Regardless, even though they were apart, the feel of Azula's lips against his still lingered as did his on hers.

"Mm, Zuko, I do love you." She added out of the blue.

It was a moment, and things were slowed down as Zuko gathered his thoughts up. Should he dive into this? To be loved by someone was one thing... To love another? He wasn't sure; he hasn't been since his mothers passing.

The boy gave a soft sigh, before a smile. "I love you too, Azula." He placed a kiss on her cheek, before picking up the pace of his thrusts again.

That was rather weird to admit but he did. Despite all the shit they've been through, he's always admired and had a secret love for his sister.

Azula said nothing further, only letting a soft moan as her brother continued to move into her.

"You're so beautiful tonight princess." The boy complimented, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Mmgh, I know..." Azula trailed off. "But only the most handsome of men deserves all this." She smiled up at him.

Zuko gave a low growl of desire at the words.

Finally, he was getting some appreciation, in the best way any man could.

Azula was rewarded by him ramming into her more roughly.

"Yes, yes, that's it Zuko!" The girl panted.

The words brung a groan from her dear brother. He's never been fond of praise as much as he was now.

He took hold of her legs again, spreading them further apart to the side.

Azula whimpered low as pleasure hit her harder than before.

Zuko was sending her to the heavens and beyond.

"In the name of the fire lord, I'm gonna c-" Her loud moan was cut off by Zuko's lips against hers.

He didn't wish to risk Mai or Ty Lee hearing them. Not now, not at the best part.

Zuko's moans escaped his mouth, into hers, mixing with her moans and whimpers of orgasmic delight, as he pound into her fast and vicious.

Azula's nails dug into the ground, as her orgasm hit, bringing her to arch up some and to a shudder.

Zuko ended their kiss, burying his face in her neck, groaning at the feel of her muscles contracting around him and his own cock swell more.

This was all new, all so agonizing yet full of pleasure.

"Argh... Azula..." He growled deeply, releasing into her.

Both were sweating and breathing ragged by now. But, Zuko's never felt so alive. Azula has never felt so alive, and yet so wore out.

"Z-Zuko." The girl choked out.

"Hm?" Zuko asked, moving from the warmth of her neck to look her in the eyes.

"You were amazing. I would've expected nothing more or less from the prince." She smiled.

Zuko returned the smile. "Thanks, I wouldn't have wanted to share this moment with anyone else."

For a moment, they were lot in each other and the world around them faded.

Nothing mattered.

Until, Azula happened to hear the sound of an all too familiar and all too annoying voice calling her.

"Shit, Ty Lee's coming. We gotta get dressed." She ordered.

Zuko nodded, pulling out of her gently.

He grabbed his clothes, putting them back on in no time.

Azula finished tying the string of her bikini around her neck just in time before the young circus girl appeared at the entrance of the cave.

"Is everything alright Azula?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, I was just showing Zuko our old hide and seek playground." The princess answered. "Go back, we'll be there shortly."

"How nice of you two to ask me to join along." Ty Lee frowned.

"No. It's a family thing." Zuko put in harshly.

"Hmph, fine then." Ty Lee crossed her arms over her chest, walking off.

"I see someone's attitude hasn't changed." Azula smirked over at him.

"Of course not. I have a whole new flame fueling the fire now." Zuko replied.

"Are you saying you're actually protective over me?" The girl asked, surprised.

"Yes. I expect you to be a better girlfriend than Mai is though." Zuko answered. "I want what I give."

"Mm, certainly Prince Zuko." Azula smiled sweetly, placing a kiss to his cheek. It earned her half a smile from her brother.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Zuko spoke, starting to walk out of the cave.

Azula snapped her fingers, making the flames of the torches disappear as she followed him out.

She only looked back once when she was outside of the cave.

Love, hidden in the dark, a sin of a secret... The most degrading and revolting thing one could do in the fire nation...

She loved the thought of it all. She finally had something that only she and Zuko knew no one else. Something, that not another person would ever know.

Although the war was far from over, she felt her search for what completed her was. Zuko was her better half, the one ment for her. He was what made her feel whole...

And she won't trade her precious prize for the world and its war. If need be, she will even die for the boy.

Of course, he now felt the same.

Everything Azula felt, he felt, as if they were mentally and emotionally connected. As if they could read one another.

Zuko gave a soft sigh, as he took his place back by Mai.

Here it started again, Azula having to watch the two but she had nothing to fear, to be jealous of. Zuko was truly hers and hers alone.

* * *

Okay, that was strange to write! I hope I did well enough to entertain the readers, lol. I did enjoy this though. Usually I don't dig straight couple fanfictions but writing this one was basically writing yaoi for me. I might have to do this more often, lol.

Anyways, thanks for reading. :D


End file.
